Confusão de Sentimentos
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Davis x Ken. Davis visita Ken e os dois começam a conversar, passando a falar de romances. Davis tem uma opinião, Ken tem outra e no meio da conversa, Ken acaba por se declarar, deixando Davis confuso sobre os seus sentimentos. Oneshot.


**Título: **Confusão de Sentimentos

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Davis e Ken, Kari e TK

**Aviso: **Digimon e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Davis x Ken. Davis visita Ken e os dois começam a conversar, passando a falar de romances. Davis tem uma opinião, Ken tem outra e no meio da conversa, Ken acaba por se declarar, deixando Davis confuso sobre os seus sentimentos. Oneshot.

**Confusão de Sentimentos**

Davis tocou à campainha e esperou uns segundos. De seguida, a porta abriu-se e Ken sorriu-lhe.

"Davis, o que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou Ken.

"Decidi vir fazer-te uma visita." respondeu Davis. "O TK e a Kari foram ao cinema, a Yolei está fora da cidade e o Codi estava ocupado, por isso eu não tinha nada para fazer, nem tinha companhia. Decidi vir ter contigo."

"Estou a ver. Obrigado por me teres deixado para o fim da lista de pessoas a visitar. Quer dizer, se um dos outros pudesse estar contigo, nem sequer te lembravas de mim." disse Ken, de maneira um pouco sarcástica.

"Tens razão. Desculpa. Mas agora estou aqui, não é? Estavas ocupado?"

"Não estava a fazer nada de especial. Entra."

Davis entrou na casa de Ken. Ken explicou-lhe que os seus pais tinham saído e só voltariam mais tarde. Davis sentou-se no sofá da sala e suspirou.

"Agora estamos todos menos tempo juntos." queixou-se ele.

"É normal. Temos todos rotinas diferentes e não conseguimos estar sempre juntos." disse Ken, sentando-se perto de Davis.

"A Kari e o TK são os únicos que realmente passam tempo juntos, já que agora estão a namorar. Mas por causa disso, ainda têm menos tempo para nós. Só os vejo na escola e pouco mais."

"Estás com ciúmes?"

"Ciúmes?"

"Sim. Por causa do namorado da Kari e do TK. Toda a gente sabe que tu gostavas da Kari. Talvez ainda gostes."

Davis abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não é nada disso. A minha paixão pela Kari já passou." disse ele, sorrindo. "Ela gosta mesmo do TK e ele também gosta dela, por isso, acho bem que estejam juntos. A única queixa que tenho a fazer, como já disse, é que eles passam muito tempo juntos um com o outro e menos tempo com o grupo."

"Se tu estivesses a namorar, acabavas por fazer a mesma coisa."

"Não. Eu nunca faria isso. Os meus amigos são muito importantes e continuaram a ser, mesmo que eu namorasse com alguém."

Ken sorriu. Davis até podia ter razão. Talvez ele não se preocupasse só em namorar mas também com os amigos. Mas claro que era normal que um casal apaixonado quisesse passar algum tempo a sós.

"Ken, já alguma vez gostaste de alguém?" perguntou subitamente Davis.

Ken pestanejou duas vezes, apanhado de surpresa pela pergunta. Hesitou uns segundos. Sim, já tinha gostado de alguém. Aliás, gostava de alguém nesse preciso momento e essa pessoa estava sentada ao seu lado.

"Sim Davis, já gostei de alguém."

"De quem?"

"Não gosto muito de falar disso."

"Estou a ver... desculpa se fui intrometido."

"Não tem problema, Davis." disse Ken. "Queres beber alguma coisa? A minha mãe comprou uns sumos naturais muito bons."

Davis aceitou e Ken foi buscar sumos para os dois.

"Queres ir sair?" perguntou Ken. "Eu não me importo de passar a tarde em casa, mas tu deves gostar de passear e apanhar ar puro."

"O único lugar onde vale a pena ir é o parque da cidade. Mas hoje de certeza que está cheio de gente. E de casais de namorados, sempre aos beijos e abraços. Não percebo porque é que eles gostam tanto de andar aos beijos."

Ken riu-se. Davis olhou curiosamente para ele.

"Tu alguma vez beijaste alguém, Davis?"

"Não. Mas também não é algo que eu me importe."

"Tem uma importância diferente para cada pessoa, mas é óbvio que quem namora, gosta de mostrar o seu afecto. E os beijos são um bom exemplo disso." explicou Ken.

"E tu, Ken? Já alguma vez beijaste alguém?"

Ken abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"E alguma vez namoraste alguém?"

Ken voltou a abanar a cabeça negativamente.

"Pois, eu também não." respondeu Davis, encolhendo os ombros. "Dizem que há uma pessoa especial para toda a gente. Onde estará a minha pessoa especial?"

_"Mesmo ao teu lado, se quisesses..." pensou Ken, mas não disse nada._

"O amor é estranho. E eu não percebo nada do assunto. Quando tive aquela paixão pela Kari, estava sempre feliz por estar perto dela, queria conversar com ela e que ela me tratasse bem, mas nunca fiquei a pensar em beijá-la ou assim."

"O que é que tu farias se uma pessoa se aproximasse de ti e dissesse que estava apaixonada por ti?"

Davis ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. Nunca tinha pensado nisso. Ken ficou à espera da resposta, que para ele era muito importante.

"Eu acho que tentaria compreender o que pessoa sentia. E acho que ia ficar feliz por alguém estar apaixonado por mim."

"E se tu não sentisses nada por essa pessoa?"

"Dizia-lhe que ficava lisonjeado por ela gostar de mim, mas que não sentia o mesmo."

"E se essa pessoa fosse tua amiga? Não achas que podia afectar a vossa amizade?" perguntou Ken.

"Talvez... mas não da minha parte. Se eu não sentisse o mesmo por essa pessoa, dizia-lhe e iria tratá-la como sempre tratara anteriormente. Não ia perder a amizade por causa disso, a não ser que essa pessoa ficasse zangada comigo por eu não ter dito que gostava dela ou algo assim."

"Eu estou apaixonado por ti." disse Ken, subitamente.

Davis arregalou os olhos e depois começou a rir-se.

"Estás a brincar, não é? A ver se me enganas e depois vais contar aos outros que me fizeste pensar que gostavas de mim."

"Não é nenhuma brincadeira. Estou mesmo apaixonado por ti, Davis."

Davis ficou sério, olhando para o amigo ao seu lado.

"Mas como é que pode ser?" perguntou ele, confuso.

Ken levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala.

"Não sei bem como é que aconteceu. Mas quando eu já não era o Imperador Digimon, tu sempre tentaste integrar-me no grupo. Fizeste-me sentir bem. Foste um amigo na altura em que eu pensava que ninguém se iria aproximar de mim. Ajudaste-me em tudo e fomos ficando mais próximos."

Ken suspirou.

"Os nossos digimons até conseguiram digivoluir pelo ADN e lutámos sempre lado a lado. Quando o grupo se dividia, eu e tu íamos sempre para o mesmo lado. Estavas sempre lá. E eu comecei a ver que já não pensava em ti só como um amigo. Aliás, estava sempre a pensar em ti. Quando acordava, quando me ia deitar, no que estarias a fazer, no que dirias, no que pensarias..."

Ken calou-se e olhou para Davis, que parecia ainda mais surpreendido do que antes.

"Tinha de te dizer. Mas não quero que a nossa amizade mude, compreendes? Sei que não sentes o mesmo, mas não iria suportar perder o meu amigo mais precioso..."

Davis levantou-se também.

"Tu também és o meu melhor amigo, Ken. Nunca imaginei que sentisses isto por mim. Não sabia."

"Não faz mal. Por favor, não deixes de ser meu amigo."

"Nunca deixaria." murmurou Davis. "Mas agora preciso de pensar. Desculpa. Falamos outro dia. Adeus."

Davis apressou-se a ir embora e Ken sentou-se no sofá, limpando as lágrimas que lhe vinham aos olhos.

_"Eu sabia que ele não sentiria o mesmo, mas tinha a esperança..." pensou Ken._

Davis passou o resto do dia pensativo. O seu amigo Ken estava apaixonado por ele. Davis nunca tinha suspeitado e nunca tinha pensado em Ken como mais do que um amigo.

Os dias passaram-se depressa. Davis viu Ken menos vezes do que habitual, pois parecia que Ken tentava evitar que se encontrassem. Davis estava aborrecido. Não queria que as coisas se passassem daquela maneira. Afinal, Ken tinha dito que não queria que a amizade deles mudasse, mas afinal estava a evitar Davis.

"Jun, como é que eu posso passar a gostar de alguém?" perguntou Davis, à porta do quarto da irmã.

Jun, que estava sentada na cama a ler uma revista, levantou os olhos da revista e encarou Davis.

"Estás a falar de quê? Gostar de alguém como?"

"Do tipo, gostar por amor."

"Isso não se controla, Davis. Sente-se."

"Mas eu queria..."

"Tu querias apaixonar-te por uma pessoa à tua escolha?" perguntou Jun, divertida. "Era bom que as coisas pudessem ser assim, mas não são."

Davis entrou no quarto e sentou-se perto da cama.

"Não podemos mudar os nossos sentimentos?"

"Enfim, podemos, mas não da maneira que tu queres." respondeu Jun. "Ainda é por causa da Kari?"

"Não, não é. Eu... eu conto-te se prometeres não contar a ninguém."

Jun prometeu e Davis contou-lhe tudo o que se tinha passado. Jun pareceu pensativa.

"Estou a ver. Coitado do Ken. Não o conheço muito bem, mas parece ser bom rapaz. E tu, gostavas de estar apaixonado por ele?"

"Ele merece alguém que goste dele. E tem tudo para que gostem dele dessa maneira. Porque é que eu não posso estar apaixonado por ele?"

"Sabes, há tanta gente que se pergunta o inverso. Porque é que eu estou apaixonada por esta pessoa que não me merece? E no teu caso, é ao contrário."

"Eu sei. Mas não há nada que se possa fazer?"

"Vejamos, se tu já vês as qualidades do Ken, reconheces que ele merece ter alguém que o ame e ainda por cima gostavas de ser essa pessoa, já é bom sinal. Diz-me uma coisa, o que é que sentes quando pensas nele?"

Davis ficou pensativo durante uns segundos e depois respondeu.

"Sinto muitas coisas. Sinto pena por ele ter passado pelo que passou. Sinto saudades de não estar com ele tantas vezes. Sinto a falta das nossas conversas. Sinto medo de que as coisas nunca mais voltem ao normal e que eu o tenha perdido como amigo..."

"Realmente, tu sentes as coisas com intensidade redobrada. Ninguém diria, maninho." disse Jun. "O que é que farias se o Ken estivesse em perigo?"

"Ora, ia protegê-lo, é claro."

"Estou a falar de um perigo mortal."

"Faria o mesmo. Já passámos por muita coisa juntos. Eu, ele e os outros."

"O que farias para não o ver triste?"

"Eu... não sei. Faria tudo o que fosse possível fazer, acho eu."

"Tu disseste que antes do Ken ter dito que gostava de ti, falaram sobre beijos. Tu não percebias o que os beijos representavam ou porque é que as pessoas gostavam tanto de se beijar. Desde que o Ken se declarou a ti, já pensaste em beijá-lo?"

Davis corou um pouco e tossiu de seguida. Jun sorriu.

"Já pensaste?"

"Uma ou duas vezes." respondeu Davis.

"E costumas pensar muitas vezes no Ken?"

"Agora costumo pensar mais vezes, já que o tenho visto pouco. Não sei como ele está. Nem me atende o telemóvel e os pais dizem que ele não está em casa quando eu ligo para lá. Já pensei em aparecer lá à porta, mas ele não me deve querer ver..."

"Davis, tu não tens de fazer nada para te apaixonares pelo Ken."

"Não?"

"Não, porque já estás apaixonado por ele."

"Já? Mas não pode ser!"

"Oh, pode sim. Pela maneira como falaste e pelas respostas que deste. Vê-se tão bem."

"Mas... não tem nada a ver com o que eu senti pela Kari."

"As paixões são diferentes, Davis. Mesmo que te apaixones mil vezes, os sentimentos são sempre ligeiramente diferentes." explicou Jun. "E agora, se eu fosse a ti, ia já a casa do Ken e dizia-lhe o que sentes."

Davis sorriu e levantou-se.

"Sim! Vou dizer-lhe. Obrigado Jun."

"De nada. Aliás, de nada não. Vê se fazes pressão no TK para ele me arranjar uns bilhetes para o concerto do Matt."

"Pensei que agora estivesses interessada no irmão do Joe."

"E estou. Mas continuo a gostar da música da banda do Matt. E estou a pensar levar o Jim comigo ao concerto."

Davis sorriu e apressou-se a sair do quarto e depois da casa, em direcção à casa de Ken. Bateu à porta. A mãe de Ken veio abrir.

"Olá Davis." disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Olá. Vinha ver o Ken."

"Oh, ele não se está a sentir muito bem. Está deitado e tudo."

"Peço desculpa, mas é mesmo urgente."

A mãe de Ken hesitou, mas acabou por deixar Davis entrar. Sem cerimónias, Davis dirigiu-se ao quarto de Ken. Ken estava sentado ao computador e olhou alarmado para Davis quando ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Afinal não estavas nada deitado. Eu sabia." disse Davis.

Ken levantou-se, encarando-o.

"Desculpa por te andar a evitar, Davis." pediu Ken.

"Eu percebo que se calhar é complicado estares perto de mim, depois de teres dito que gostavas de mim. Mas não devias andar a evitar-me, porque eu queria estar contigo. E descobri o que sinto. Eu também gosto de ti."

Ken continuou a fitar Davis, sem saber o que dizer.

"Então, estou a declarar-me também! Não dizes nada, Ken?"

"Eu... tu estás a falar a sério?"

"Sim. Estive a falar com a Jun e ela disse-me que eu estava apaixonado por ti."

"Ela disse-te?" perguntou Ken, confuso.

"Ok, parece estranho. Eu sinto, sinto algo, mas não sabia que era amor. Ela fez-me ver que sim."

Ken e Davis ficaram a olhar um para o outro por uns segundos.

"É nesta parte, pelo menos nos filmes, em que as duas pessoas se beijam." disse Davis, impaciente. "Ok, eu tomo a iniciativa."

Sem mais demoras, Davis aproximou-se e beijou Ken. Foi um beijo desajeitado e apenas de toque de lábios, mas para os dois jovens inexperientes, aquele beijo teve o mesmo significado que qualquer beijo profundo, porque para eles era o primeiro.

"Isso quer dizer que somos namorados, como a Kari e o TK?" perguntou Ken.

"Parece que sim. Ena, já namoro!"

Ken e Davis começaram a rir-se.

"E agora, espero que não me evites mais, Ken."

"Claro que não. Quero estar perto de ti. E vamos então pôr à prova a tua teoria do tempo com os amigos e o namorado."

"Enfim, quem diria que a minha irmã afinal me ajudou tanto."

"Tenho de lhe agradecer." disse Ken, segurando as mãos de Davis.

"Agradecer-lhe e conseguir arrancar uns bilhetes de graça ao TK."

"Queres dormir cá hoje?"

"Claro que sim!" respondeu Davis, entusiasmado.

Os dois sorriram e voltaram a dar um beijo, menos desajeitado que o primeiro.


End file.
